It is well known that an antenna is the key element to transmit/receive (transceive) microwaves in wireless technology such as wireless communication and wireless data transfer, where the antenna transforms electrical currents generated by a transmitter into microwaves and transmits the microwaves in free space. The antenna also captures microwaves and transforms them into electrical currents, which are then processed by a receiver. As a result, the characteristics of the antenna deeply affect that of the wireless technology, and the antenna can be referred as the index to examine the quality of the wireless technology.
Among numerous kinds of electronic devices utilizing wireless signal transceiving, the making and the dimension of the antennas used by such devices are not entirely the same. The use of the appropriate antenna not only matches the features of the electronic devices and enhances the quality of the transceiving of a wireless signal, but also reduces the cost of manufacturing the electronic devices.
As shown in FIG. 1, which shows the conventional arrangement of the antenna used in an electronic device, an electronic device, which is generally denoted a numeral reference 1, includes a casing 11, a backlight module 12, an anti-Electromagnetic Interference (anti-EMI) plate 13, and a second casing 14. An antenna 15, which is electrically connected to an antenna module 171 of an motherboard 17 of the electronic device 1 by an antenna signal feeding line 16, is arranged on the inner surface of the second casing 14, and such electrical connection involves the conducting of a wireless signal from the antenna module 171 to the antenna 15 and vice versa.
Further, besides a direct wire connection between the antenna module and the antenna by the antenna signal feeding line as shown in FIG. 1, the method of coupling feeding, which the antenna signal feeding line is electrically connected to an antenna coupling element but not to the antenna and the transceiving of signals between the antenna module and the antenna is by the coupling of the antenna coupling element and the antenna, is also feasible.
Antennas such as dipole antennas, plate antennas, or PIFA antennas used in electronic devices for transceiving wireless signals of conventional use are usually a separate antenna device mounted on a base or a casing of the electronic devices. Although some of the conventionally used antennas in the market are arranged at a predetermined position inside the electronic device, they are in fact individually manufactured and then arranged in and electronically connected to the electronic devices. Such manufacturing is not only troublesome bust also increases costs.